


there will always be an us

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wakes up after an accident with no memories of the past few years, it's hard on her and Korra but that doesn't mean either of them is giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there will always be an us

“You’re awake.” A voice above her breathed out a sigh of relief and though Asami struggled to keep her eyes open she was vaguely aware of her hand being squeezed and pulled up to be brushed by soft lips. “You had us worried for a while there.” The voice chuckled though it wavered, a joke that fell flat.

 

Finally she was able to focus a little more and stared at the person who was still holding her hand and smiling at her and Asami furrowed her brow as she tried to place the stranger because surely she’d have remembered someone who was looking at her with such affection as this person was.

 

“What happened to me?” She raised her other hand to press the palm to her head as she sat up to be hit by an instant headache and she nearly groaned and fell back onto the pillows just then.

 

“Varrick said you were in the testing area and working on something when it collapsed, a piece of it hit your head.” The stranger said, letting go of her hand to rest her hands on either side of Asami’s head, glowing slightly with the healing bending that Asami knew was associated with water bending. “I came as soon as he called, you had a bad cut but I’ve healed it. Is it still hurting?”

 

“Just an ache.” Asami admitted and looked up at the woman in front of her in confusion still.

 

The stranger smiled at her, shoulders falling a little in relief, and then she surged forward to wrap her arms around Asami in a hug, “I was so worried.” She whispered into Asami’s hair, pressing her face into Asami’s neck and Asami blinked in surprise, her hands coming up slowly to hug the other woman back as best she could.

 

When the woman pulled away her eyes were wet but she laughed and rubbed them away with her hands, “I should let the others know you’re okay.”

 

“Wait,” Asami stopped her before she could leave and then bit her lip, “I…I don’t know your name.”

 

The other woman stiffened in surprise and then began laughing again, “Have you been learning jokes from Bolin? Because this one falls under the awful category.”

 

She didn’t say anything, just kept looking at the other woman in a quiet apology until she stopped laughing, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at Asami with growing horror.

 

“Asami?” The woman reached one hand out, leaving it hovering in the air between them and after a beat it occurred to Asami she was waiting for her to take it.

 

“I’m sorry.” Asami said back and the woman’s hand fell to her side, “I don’t know you.”

 

~~

 

Her room became a flood of people after the woman fled, with names that Asami couldn’t remember but promised her that it would all be okay.

 

They told her stories of things that had happened, one of them, Mako, mentioned they used to date but the last thing she could recall was meeting her father.

 

When she asked where he was the room fell silent.

 

“Perhaps Korra should explain that,” The airbender, Tenzin, whom she had at least recognized from before said.

 

“Korra?” The name clicked in Asami’s mind, “The Avatar?” Her eyebrows raised in surprise, “I know the Avatar?”

 

“You could say that…” Bolin rocked back on his feet, wincing and obviously there was something she was missing by the other exchanged glances around her.

 

Before she could ask more however she broke into a yawn and Tenzin shooed everyone out of the room, telling her to get some sleep and that they’d answer more questions later.

 

Asami’s eyes closed and her breath evened out and as she drifted off her mind went back to the woman who’d been by her side when she woke up and wondering if she would return.

 

~~

 

It was a day before she saw that mysterious woman again and no one would answer her questions about her father still, Asami was tempted to flip Mako to the ground if he dodged the question one more time when the unknown woman walked in with someone else behind her.

 

Mako and Bolin grinned at her and the new stranger, a look of relief on their faces.

 

“I thought Katara might be able to help.” The woman said, gesturing behind her and of course Asami knew who Katara was.

 

She couldn’t recall if they had ever met before but she’d certainly learned about Katara and her adventures with the rest of the Avatar group when he’d returned to the world.

 

The woman took a seat at her side and smiled at her, “Do you…did you remember anything?”

 

“No,” Asami shook her head, “I’m sorry.” She looked at the woman and was hit by the sudden urge to reach out and brush the hair that fell in her face back, try to offer her comfort to wipe away the sadness in her blue eyes. “You know I never got your name.”

 

The woman startled at that, like it had never occurred to her to introduce herself and her shoulders fell.

 

On her other side the bed creaked as Katara took a seat on it and smiled softly at her.

 

“Do you mind if I take a look?” She nodded towards Asami’s head and Asami leaned towards her to give her access to where her wound had been.

 

She kept her eyes on Korra though, taking in the hopeful look in her eyes as Katara examined her and it felt like an eternity before Katara pulled back and sighed.

 

“Well?” Korra asked, a bit impatiently.

 

“She’s healed, I think her memory will come back but it will take time.”

 

“Is there anything we can do?” Korra sounded a little desperate and Asami didn’t even think before she reached over to brush her fingers against Korra’s hand to offer what comfort she could.

 

Katara watched them with a soft smile, “Give her time, Korra, take her places that mean something to her.”

 

Katara shuffled out of the room after laying one comforting hand on Asami’s shoulder and she shot the older woman an appreciative smile and then turned back to Korra as the door shut behind Katara.

 

Korra looked over at the door, floundering, and then turned back to Asami with a weak smile, “Feel like a field trip?”

 

“With the Avatar?” Asami was surprised at how easily flirtatious that came out but continued anyway, “How could I resist.”

 

Korra laughed at that, pulling her up and when she made no move to leave the room as Asami pulled clothes out of the closet Asami raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Oh. Right,” Korra scratched at the back of her neck in embarrassment, “I’ll just be out there.”

 

Asami watched her go, wondering why Korra hadn’t left right away. Perhaps they’d become good enough friends that it hadn’t mattered to either of them anymore?

 

She rushed to get changed, meeting Korra outside with a bit of a flush on her cheeks in her hurry. If Korra noticed she didn’t say anything, just took Asami’s hand and led her downstairs where a Satomobile was.

 

Asami didn’t recognize the model at all, stroking the hood of the car and narrowing her eyes at it, wondering how if she could take a quick look under the hood.

 

“Oh no,” Korra pushed her to the passenger’s side door, “I know that look, we’d be here all afternoon looking at the engine if you got a chance.” Korra teased and then opened the side door for her. “And I think you’d rather take a look at your workshop.”

 

Asami perked up at that, indeed curious what qualified as her workshop. Had she taken the room next to her fathers at their headquarters?

 

Korra bounded over to the driver’s side, slipping in with a grin and starting the engine. The car jerked beneath them and Korra winced.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I keep forgetting to switch gears.” She immediately did so and Asami looked over at her, bemused.

 

“Who taught you to drive?”

 

“You did,” Korra laughed and started the car forward again, smoothly this time. “You said I should know how to drive, called it relaxing though I think that’s more your version than mine.”

 

Asami hummed in consideration, leaning back in her seat as she tried to remember anything in those regards but came up with nothing.

 

As they drove through Republic City Asami began to notice the difference, buildings that had been whole and complete before were rubble and being built up again. Something big had happened here though she had no idea what.

 

Even stranger were the creatures that walked around the city, large animals that Asami couldn’t begin to name.

 

“What happened here?”

 

“What?” Korra turned towards her sharply before looking back at the road, “Oh, a few years ago the realm to the spirit world was opened, I was supposed to close it as the Avatar but decided to keep it open.” Korra hesitated and glanced at Asami, “We once visited the spirit world, well. We’ve been there a few times since together. Do you…remember any of it?”

 

Her hand felt warm despite that it rested on the cool metal of the car with the wind blowing around them, almost like a memory but it was gone a second later and Asami swallowed hard with the regret that she couldn’t recall it.

 

“What about the buildings? Is that all from the spirits too?” Asami changed the subject, hoping Korra would go with it.

 

“No, that’s from an attack by a metalbender. We stopped her.” Korra said, perhaps a little too morose.

 

They fell quiet, each stuck in their own thoughts and sending furtive glances to the other until they pulled into a building Asami didn’t recognize but saw the Future Industries sign on; at some point they must have switched locations, but then again it had been years, that was likely to happen.

 

They stepped out of the car and Korra led them into the building, clearly she’d spent enough time there to know the place and Asami considered that information coupled with the fact that Korra had stated they’d visited the spirit world together.

 

“I don’t know how you always keep your workshop so clean,” Korra way saying when Asami tuned back into her, “It’s like you’ve got this secret bubble around you that dirt can’t touch.” Korra was clearly teasing her and Asami got the feeling this was an old joke because she knew that when she was working she’d get streaks of oil and dirt everywhere on her.

 

She took a look around the workshop while Korra waited a little impatiently behind her.

 

“Anything look familiar?”

 

Asami shook her head and Korra sighed.

 

“That’s okay, we’ll just, keep trying.” Korra tried her best to sound upbeat and it made Asami smile in her gratitude.

 

“I didn’t think I’d get the Avatar herself as my personal escort.” Asami finally said, looking over at Korra from her workbench where she skimmed through documents written in her handwriting.

 

“Oh, yeah. About that.” Korra opened her mouth to explain but then made a face, shutting it again.

 

Asami waited for her to keep going but Korra seemed to be struggling with the words, she glanced down again, seeing the small drawer in her bench slightly open and pulled it a little more, wondering what was in there.

 

She froze when she caught sight of the small box, one that she knew. One her father had given her after her mother died that carried her mother’s ring in it.

 

 _If you ever find someone special in your life you need to keep them, Asami_. She remembered him saying, her fingers brushing the box and there was a wetness on her cheeks she hadn’t expected.

 

“Asami?” Korra had rushed to her side, her hands came up to cup Asami’s face, “What is it?”

 

“My father,” Asami began and before she could even finish Korra was pulling her into a warm hug. She returned it easier this time, quietly whispering. “I couldn’t have lost you both.”

 

It came back to her slowly at first, the déjà vu of a situation just like the night on the steps after Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, and then everything came at once; a flood of memories that had her voice hitching in sobs and Korra just held onto her tighter, pulling them both to the floor to be more comfortable.

 

“I’m sorry Asami,” Korra said, running a hand down her back and she didn’t let go even as Asami’s sobs subsided.

 

“Korra,” Asami finally pulled away and raised her hand to brush the hair in Korra’s face aside, like she had done so many time before, “Korra.” She repeated, softer this time, with an affectionate sigh and it was so natural for her to just lean in and kiss Korra.

 

Her heart still felt heavy with the return of her memories as the kiss broke but by the wide lopsided grin Korra gave her she knew that they’d manage their way through this too.

 

“What made you remember?” Korra asked curiously, “Not that I’m not thankful you remembered.”

 

Asami’s gaze shifted slightly to the drawer with the ring contained in it and she knew that she had once had a plan to go along with it but now seemed as good a time as any as she reached up from where they sat on the floor to grab the box.

 

“My father gave this to my mother because she was the most important person to him, the one he wanted to spend his life with,” Asami took a breath and Korra reached over to give her arm a gentle squeeze, “He gave it to me after she died because I was the most important person to him and now…”

 

She opened the box in front of Korra, smiling softly, “I want to give it to you because there’s no one else I’d rather spend my life with.”

 

Korra’s eyes widened, staring at the ring, and then she laughed, launching herself forward to pepper Asami’s face with kisses.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes.” Korra said, still laughing and she shook her head, “But now you ruined my surprise.”

 

“Your surprise?” Asami raised an eyebrow and Korra sheepishly pulled out a necklace from her pocket.

 

After all the research she’d done on the water tribe before meeting Korra’s parents again as her girlfriend this time it was easy to recognize that it was an engagement necklace in Korra’s hands.

 

“Korra…” She gasped and then looked between the necklace in Korra’s hand and the ring she still held in hers and she and Korra exchanged glances, breaking into laughter again.

 

One of them must have reached out to the other at some point to draw them in close for a kiss.

 

“I’m so glad you remember.” Korra breathed out her sigh of relief as they parted.

 

“Of course,” Asami smiled, “I love you Korra, I couldn’t forget that for very long.”

 

Korra’s returned ‘I love you’ was muffled by her pressing her lips to Asami again though the kiss was awkward as neither of them could stop grinning.

 

Next to them the ring and necklace were settled on the ground side by side, complimenting each other perfectly.


End file.
